


LiS Drabbles

by Caulscott4ever



Series: Hiraeth [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: Paisley's downfall from the very beginning to the different choices she could've made.





	1. Photographs and Wedding Bells (08/28/2005)

"Do you like to take photos?" Mark asked; Paisley nodded eagerly. He briefly taught her how to use the camera before pulling his new wife and in laws into a photo. Paisley took photos without dropping his expensive camera and praised her for it in the end.

"You do have a good eye, Paisley. Would you like to be in some of my photos?" She gasped and nodded as he ruffled her hair and stood up, not noticing the dark look in his eyes.

"Good, but there's one thing you should know: don't tell mommy." Paisley nodded her head happily.

 


	2. Treachery (08/08/2007)

It was a quiet afternoon, Paisley was sat on the couch with her uncle’s camera. She didn’t bother to flick through the pictures it contained. Her uncle was in the kitchen, humming to himself. He had little tubes of what he called medicine and syringes.

Paisley’s green eyes flickered over to watch his gloved hands move around.

“I’ll be upstairs with your mom. Aunt Prudence will be coming down shortly. Can I have the camera?”

“Uncle Mark, can I go with you?” She asked, handing over the camera. He shook his head.

“No, stay down here.” Few minutes passed, she heard nothing upstairs. The sound of music played but Paisley and an uneasy feeling, she tiptoed upstairs and peeked into her parents’ bedroom. There she saw her mother shaking her head sluggishly, her father was tied up and watching. The flashes came every couple of seconds, Paisley’s eyes widened as she froze in place.

She kneeled on the floor, quietly watching through the crack. Lee’s mother’s eyes locked with hers, they showed so much fear. Her mother kicked and thrashed around, Paisley watched Mark take a pillow and get on his knees, grabbing a gun. There was a loud yet muffled gunshot, her father began yelling and a loud bang rang out. Blood splattered against the back wall of the bedroom. The body made a loud thud, Mark sighed and shook his head.

Prudence walked over to the blood splattered wall and took out a cigarette, lighting it up and walking over to the door.

Paisley felt her small heart jumping in her chest, tears springing to her eyes faster than she could wipe them away. Backing away, the door opened, her aunt and uncle immediately found her on the ground.

“You should have listened and stayed downstairs, Paisley Marie.”


	3. Misplaced (09/28/2008)

Each day Paisley watched her grandparents grow weaker, she felt something was wrong. Every day her aunt and uncle came to visit her, it was always a fight over who got to keep her. Like she was an inanimate object, like she didn't have a say. Paisley knew she didn't have pull at a young age but her parents had just died a year ago, she didn't want to move houses.

  
She most certainly didn't want to go back with her aunt or uncle, not after what they'd done or what she'd seen.  
What if they killed her too? 

 

Paisley didn't want the same fate as her parents, she never spoke a word about what had happened either. Not when the police questioned her, not when her counselor tried to coax her into speaking. None of it worked, she hated herself for not speaking out. They'd killed her parents in front of her. One morning, her grandparents didn't wake up. Paisley knew they'd done something horrible to them. Her aunt and uncle came to get her that day and they shared a look of satisfaction, according to social services she'd have to be placed with them unless they said otherwise.


	4. The New Job (2010)

“Paisley, you’re a good girl so I know you’ll understand me.”

“Okay, uncle Mark.”

“I have a job offer in a new city– one you’ll like.”

“Can I ride my bike around?” She asked, hope in her doe like eyes.

“Of course you can. If you’re a good girl.” He promised. Paisley was anything but stupid at ten-years-old. She had already been punished a few times for things she’d said or done. They’d spank her if it got out of hand. But she’d never be able to forget the day she’d seen the photos. Photos filled with glassy eyed women in various positions and all staring at her. As if their fates were her fault because in a way, it was her fault.

“You’re so innocent, Paisley. You won’t stay that way forever but I can take your picture now, right?” He’d asked; she always nodded eagerly. She’d always wanted to learn photography since he joined their once happy family. Little did she know that these photography sessions and Mark’s obsession with innocence– that’s what her parents had tried to save her from. This job offer– in Arcadia Bay– it was a new beginning. Paisley begged God that it’d change.


	5. Sofie's Vet Visit (2011)

Lee held Sofie in her arms.

“Uncle Mark, we have to take Sofie to the doctor.”

He examined the cat and decided it was too late for the animal.

“No, Paisley. We have to put her out of her misery.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Help her.” His hands moved quickly, effectively snapping the animal’s neck. The loud snap triggered Lee’s shrill cries.

“You killed her!” Mark smacked her and she dropped the cat’s limp corpse.

“I did what needed to be done. Now keep it a secret and be quiet. Understood?”

“Y-yes uncle Mark.” She sobbed, glaring.

“Now dig her grave.”


	6. The Dollhouse (09/2012)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D-o-l-l-h-o-u-s-e I see things that nobody else sees. Sometimes Paisley wishes death on those her deserve it.

The Dollhouse he'd built for her was a replica of her parents' house. It was so big she was certain that she could fit in it if she tried hard enough. It had all the rooms in their places and he'd even made the decorations for it as if he'd committed it to memory. It was horrifying knowing that he still remembered how it looked despite being away from the house for four and a half years already. Each day she watched it in the corner of her bedroom, glaring at it. It reminded her of what he'd done, what her aunt had done. They must've been evil to have done what they did. Her skin crawled every time he asked her if she'd like to play in the Dollhouse with him.

 

It'd been the same damn gruelling routine since Amelia was born. Paisley had nothing better to do other than chores and attend school, she knew next year she was getting early admission to Blackwell Academy. It was his request when he'd taken the job in Arcadia Bay. He didn't want a lot of money, he wanted her enrolled and had told her why. He needed a new helper.


	7. burying a friend (04/22/2013)

“I told you to _dig_ , Lee!” He reared his hand to smack her, establishing his dominance as she whimpered. She clutched the shovel to her chest as she sobbed.

“ _Dig_ , Nathan. Show her not to be a _pussy_.” 

The young male followed orders, extending her an empty look as he dug. Nathan had cried so much. Then he was smacked and reprimanded like a child. She sobbed next to the body and watched the elder male. He wasn’t happy with her. His eyes held a dark look. Unsurprising considering what he did to his female students. They all trusted him too.


	8. Unjustifiable (04/23/2013)

The junkyard was cold and wet, the earthy smell was there, it was a strong smell. The only think Paisley could smell. She simply stood there, her uncle packed up and Nathan hadn’t bothered to get up. They were covered in dirt and grime from laying on the ground. Lee’s whole body was covered with dirt. Including her undergarments. Her dress was on but unbuttoned, her sweater had been on the ground. She was in too much shock to process what had happened, simply staring at Rachel’s makeshift grave. She’d buried her rosary with her friend, she’d said her prayers but it was surreal to her young mind.

Hands tugged her arm and she shook her head.

“Get your fucking sweater. We’re leaving.” Her uncle had given her a command but she kept staring. Nathan slowly stood up and shook his head, slowly and nervously.

“I’ll– I’ll take her. Clean her up.”

“Don’t fuck it up.” He warned, getting into his black vehicle, something so dark but not dark enough for a man of his caliber. Hate manifested itself in her chest, as soon as he was gone, she’d let out a strong wail and collapsed to her knees, her nails digging into the dirt. Her fingers were caked in wet earth as the rain began again, her Mary Janes were caked in mud and her dress too. Her hair constantly brushed against the dirt and Nathan didn’t know how to react, he’d reacted just as badly. He knew it was his fault. But he picked up Lee by her waist and she fought but gave up and stood.

She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. What kind of a monster could do this? Who could kill someone so sweet? Someone so ambitious, someone who meant so much to so many people?

Nathan didn’t fully return the hug and managed to get her into his truck before getting into the drivers side. He drove off into the night and back to the dorms where he ensured no guys were showering before getting her clothes and making sure she showered. He took her clothes and bagged them, then he took a shower and bagged his own.

Nathan put the bag under the couch and they sat in his room on the futon, staring mindlessly.

“I can’t fucking do this… Rachel…” He rocked himself back and forth, back and forth and Paisley was at a loss. She took his phone and after some coaxing, he gave up his code.

“Fuck it. Tell Frank that I need him to make a house call. Tell him 4g of fire bud.”

“O-okay.” She typed fast and abbreviated what she could and sent the message.

“You’re gonna smoke?” He nodded, rubbing his hands together, his eyes darting around his dark dorm room. He was too nervous. Just like her.

“Here, you like kid movies, right? I’ve got a few.” He stood up and marched to his computer, turning it on and taking a movie from the shelf. He put in A Bug’s Life and pulled back the comforter on the bed when his phone pinged.

Paisley checked his phone.

_Paying extra for a house call._

She gave the phone to him and he dealt with it. Nathan patted the bed and took extra blankets from under his bed, tucking the porn mags under just a little further. He felt as if all eyes were on him but there was no one around. He made a makeshift bed for himself as his phone pinged– Frank alerting him he was outside.

Paisley was warm in a pair of his sweatpants, a shirt of his, and even a pair of socks. She basically smelled of him head to toe. Even though her hair was wet, she laid down and watched the movie. Nathan went out and made the deal, he rolled blunts in front of her and went through two of them before he even began to relax a little. Thought it seemed he was more hyped, he laid down on the futon while Paisley watched the movie on the projector. The whole night, they were in and out of sleep, constantly waking up in fear that they were in the dark room or worse– the junkyard. Where they’d thrown Rachel’s body. As if she were junk… Or garbage.

Nathan made a point to change the movie each time the previous one ended. Never the same movie twice.

By the time morning came, Paisley and Nathan were beyond exhausted. They couldn’t stand the guilt but decided together that it was a new day. They could inwardly grieve. If they tried to on the outside, it was their lives on the line.

Rachel Amber deserved better than what she had gotten. She deserved better than the dark room.


	9. (04/2013) BAD ENDING / FIGHT BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's best not to fight back.

The air was intense, Paisley was freezing cold. Her dress and sweater were on the ground as she dug Rachel’s grave. She stopped all of the sudden and Nathan looked up, giving her a look. He was freezing too and had since shed his Letterman jacket.

“What are you doing?” He asked, showing his fear.

“I don’t wanna do this!” She shouted and her uncle’s hand instantly grabbed her and turned her around.

“When in the hell did I tell you to stop? Hm? You follow the orders I give you!” He shook her and she cried, fighting him.

“Since you think you’re old enough to follow your own rules, I have to teach you a lesson.” He grabbed her by her neck, she stayed struggling and giving him a defiant look, her nails digging into his wrist.

“Get on your knees.”

“Mark– no–” Nathan tried to stop what he was about to witness but Mark had other plans.

“Sit the hell back Nathan, enjoy the show.”

Paisley smacked him with her hands, putting all her strength. One hard smack from him had her falling to her knees a way. She crawled backwards and his belt buckle clinked, her eyes going wide as she got away. Mark caught her and dragged her back by her ankles, her nails gathered dirt under them when she tried securing her place. Paisley screamed, the sound resonating throughout the junkyard. Mark bent down, pulling her up to stand by her throat. He leaned in his breath mingling with hers, their eyes meeting each other as he groped her. She choked on her cries, her tears came down faster. When she refused to kiss him, a loud shot rang out. Blood gushed from her abdomen and she was thrown with Rachel Amber’s body. Her chest didn’t stop, she felt adrenalin but was horrified. Next to her Rachel’s body was beginning to cool down.

“Mark– you shot her!” Nathan cried.

“Bury her. Bury them.” Mark threatened Nathan with his gun and the boy complied. Soon enough Paisley was bleeding out and her screams couldn’t be heard.

 


	10. (05/12/2013)

“Please, officer Berry. I’ve gotta talk to you.”

“What’s up Paisley? You don’t look so well.”

“Rachel Amber… She’s missing. I know what happened to her. I have proof. We can’t talk here, we have to go somewhere quiet.” Paisley was beyond nervous, her green eyes darted around in fear as the cop took in her unexpected behavior.

“Is something the matter? How do you know what happened?”

“I was there. I’m not going to lie. I’m so scared what’ll happen– I was scared. Now I’m not. If I die, it was because I told. It wasn’t Nathan, officer Berry.”

“Let’s go down to the station.”

“No!” She shouted, briefly gathering the attention of everyone in the diner.

  
“No. I can’t. He’ll find out. You know that barn– the Harry Aaron Prescott one? Think dark room. Please– you have to go look.”

“The one on the outskirts of town?”

“Yeah! Then the junkyard– the sign–” Then she made eye contact with her uncle who’d walked in the diner. He didn’t seem pleased, he glared at her.

“I have to go.” She stood up and went over to him, trying to act unsuspiciously.

“Let’s go.”

He was now suspicious of her.


	11. (05/16/2013) -- (06/16/2013)

“You were talking to officer Berry.”

 

“He had asked me about how school was going.”

  
“I know you’re lying. We’re going somewhere now.”

  
“I’m not lying.”

  
“Really? Is that why I received a call from Sean Prescott about my blabbermouth niece?” He asked, his eyes furious as he grabbed her hair. Mark drove steadily for someone so angry and Paisley knew she was in trouble. It’s what she deserved. When they got to the dark room he shoved her down the stairs and smashed her face into the door of the bunker whilst he input the code. He pulled her in by her hair and threw her to the floor on the white background. She cried as he kicked her so hard she couldn’t breathe. She heard him scolding her, then the other terrified voice.

 

“Don’t– you’ll kill her!” He’d shouted. She recognized it as Nathan but Mark picked her up by her hair, smacking her across the face hard, even punching her. She coughed blood onto the ground and he scoffed in disgust.

  
“You can take her now.”

  
“I can’t go to the hospital.”

  
“Go to the fucking hospital!” Mark threw his glass of whiskey at the wall and it just barely passed Nathan’s head. He instantly nodded from what she could see. He scooped her into his arms and didn’t say a word.

  
Nathan took her to the hospital and she was seen quickly. They took x-rays. She’d sustained three broken ribs and one had punctured her lungs. She’d had bruises on her face, stomach, and arms. It was a miracle that Sean Prescott had pull even in hospitals but that didn’t stop the nurses and doctors giving suspicious looks. Nathan hated it. It wasn’t like he didn’t try to warn her about not telling, he had also warned Mark that her young mind couldn’t cope.  
According to him, she’d seen and done worse than what they were having her do.

  
Paisley was in the hospital for a week, Mark’s request. He didn’t wish to see her at home and even after she got out, Nathan had to make accommodations for her to stay with him in his dorm room. She spent most of the time crying and sitting around numbly, unable to attend classes due to her current state. Paisley still had homework but wished to go outside but if people saw her, they all were screwed.

 

"Don't be sad." Nathan murmured, smoking his cigarette.

 

"I can't help it, I have broken fucking ribs. It hurts when I breathe and I can't go outside." She complained, picking at her blanket. Nathan had accumulated some of her personal belongings from her house. It was getting close to three weeks, her bruises were fading but her ribs were still healing.

 

"Watch Finding Nemo or something." He shrugged, giving her a blank stare.

Paisley stood up, wincing and moving towards the door.

 

"Where the hell are you going? He'll kill us."

 

"Outside, I don't care if he gets mad."


	12. (11/13/2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First two weeks of school whilst being labeled a murderer aren't easy.

Paisley had been enrolled in middle school for the rest of her 8th grade year that she hadn’t completed and was placed in with students who thought she was a killer. Her classmates didn’t associate with her at all. She figured it from the get. Paisley’s head was buried in her locker, she had a horrible first week and her second week was just as depressing. All she wanted to do was cry.

“Hey– aren’t you the new girl?” A female voice asked as Paisley peeked around the locker.

“Y-yeah, I am.” She took out her books and shut her locker, eyeing them directly.

“Your name, it’s something with a P, right?” The boy asked.

“Yeah, it’s Paisley.” She nodded, her feet glancing down at her dirty converse.

“So we’ve decided to take you under our wing. I mean, I’m Lyla, this is Sean. Kids aren’t very nice.”

“It’s not nice but it’s true.”

“What is?”

“The trial is for murder. You shouldn’t hang with me.”

“You seem cool and not like a killer. Just come sit with us at lunch?” Sean suggested, Paisley realized it was him.

“I’ll have to think about it. But thanks.” She’d said yes.

At lunchtime she sought them out and found them at a table. They welcomed her with open arms, she was grateful they had but that was cut short when one of the girls that had made her life hell decided to grow some balls and dump chocolate milk over Paisley’s head. Paisley was soaked head to toe and almost cried but Lyla saved the day.

“You’re such a bitch. There wasn’t any reason for that bullshit.”

Sean stood up, agreeing with Lyla but Paisley stood up and ran away instead. This was becoming more and more of a disaster.

Paisley sat in the bathroom crying during the remaining lunch period and half way through 6th period before she heard Sean’s voice calling for her.

“Paisley– you okay? Jessica’s a horrible bitch.”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“I… Lyla gave me a change of clothes for you if you want them.”

“I do. Thanks.”


	13. Liberating (11/2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren is a life saver and Paisley is thankful.

Paisley searched her bedroom top to bottom, there was something she was missing. There had been a note in her dresser drawer that had told her there were tapes and recordings the lawyers might need if the cops couldn't recover anything from the dark room. They didn't find anything except a deceased male who was burned after death. Finally searching the shelves in her room, she found a shoe box that held black boxes-- external hard drives.

She managed to open them on her computer and realized they were photos of the dark room, and video feed. Every single thing done in the dark room since it was created 24/7 with audio. The photos were ones she'd had for insurance that she'd given to Warren to release in case anything happened to her.

There was a word document in there too and she clicked on it, realizing this was Warren's doing.

 

Paisley--  
I managed to get into the dark room's files and security cameras. This is all the footage since it was built. I know you'll need this if the cops don't find anything. Thanks for the password, it helped immensely. I couldn't be here and help you in the trial but I know about how you felt for me. Maybe when you're older you'll understand.

Love, Warren

 

Paisley was grateful he was able to retrieve the footage and glad that she had some evidence other than Rachel's body. They had all they'd need to help the trial move along.


	14. Seattle (01/2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts don't ever get too quiet.

Paisley sat in Sean's living room with him and Lyla watching a film but she couldn't focus. All she thought of were the alternate timeline. Her mother's words to guide her at a time when she'd need them.

_"Stay fearless even in the face of danger, Paisley."_ It was all she could think about and even doing so and remembering the timeline made her head hurt. Everything was ending in Arcadia Bay, animals dying and double moons. Seattle seemed a world away from it, it was calm and peaceful. Lee wished she had known she was going to meet Sean so soon. Meeting him in another world only to come back to hers and realize who he was. It was confusing.

 

"Hey, Pais, you still here?" Lyla asked, waving a hand in front of her face with a concerned look. Paisley nodded, touching her necklace.

 

"I'm fine, just thinking."


	15. She's Leaving Home (10/16/2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Paisley leaves home for the first time.

“If you cannot abide by my fucking rules, you are gonna leave!”

“But I didn’t even do anything.” Paisley reasoned, watching as her aunt grew angrier.

“Because you stepped out the fucking house!”

“You said not to leave the house. I went outside with Amelia!”

“You were told to leave Amelia alone. Not to take her anywhere and you still did. I also said no friends over!”

“But I didn’t even invite them. They came to see if I had the homework–”

“Get the fuck out.”

“What-?”

“Get out, take your shit and get out of my home.” Paisley’s aunt took out a duffle bag and threw it at her. She barely caught it and nodded. She knew she had nowhere to go or be in Seattle. Lee packed up her bag with clothes for a couple days, pajamas and street clothes. Her laptop in case she needed to pawn it too, her most expensive item. She took money and her charger and some shoes, leaving the house with her keys in hand. She knew she had to go somewhere so she stopped at an old friend’s house but her friend turned her away.

“You make my parents uneasy, Pais. I’m so sorry.” Her friend apologized profusely but all she felt was humiliation. She moved on and decided on a store to walk around for a while. She bought snacks and stuff but saved the rest of her money. By the time four hours had passed and it was eight at night, Paisley didn’t know where else to go. No one had texted her and since being turned away she didn’t wish to experience it again.

 

 _Sean > Paisley, your aunt said you aren’t home_  
_Sean > Wya?_

  
_Paisley < Obvi, not home._

  
_Sean > It’s 8 tho_  
_Sean > Shouldn’t u be home?_

  
_Paisley < I really hate to be a bother. Can your dad meet me somewhere? I need something._

  
_Sean > What is it?_

  
_Paisley < I need a hotel room for a couple nights. I have the money._

  
_Sean > What hotel are you going to?_

  
_Paisley < I have no clue anymore. I’ve been walking for a couple of hours. _  
_Paisley < I found it on Google. My phone’s gonna die soon._  
_Paisley < Wait. It’s a Hampton inn._

  
_Sean > Is it by anything?_

  
_Paisley < A diner. _

  
_Sean > My dad is on his way _

  
_Paisley < Thanks, you're a saint_

 

When Sean's dad pulls up, she feels instant relief, the neon signs dousing her in dizzying colors. She stood up, shivering a little. It was getting cold out, after all it was mid October.

The car stops, the bright headlights facing away from her. The door opened and Esteban stepped out, leaving the door open as he approached her.

"Paisley, you sure you want to stay here tonight?"

"I basically have no place to go. I have money so might as well use some of it."

"What happened at home? Something you wanna talk about?"

"Not necessarily."

"I'm not going to rent you a room until you tell me something. Work with me, mija,"

"I didn't even really do anything. All I did was take my niece outside and my aunt got mad."

"You didn't do anything else?"

"Not even. I just went outside.. She said it was the last straw since Sean and Lyla came to check on me the other day."

"That's ridiculous."

"You're telling me. I just want a place to sleep."

"How will you get to school?" Esteban questioned, crossing his arms and giving her a stubborn look.

"I'll call a cab." She nodded, giving a tight-lipped smile.

"No you won't. You're staying at my house."

"I can't. I'll be a huge nuisance."

"You won't be, you can stay at my house and save your money. Te estoy diciendo que you're staying, so you are." Esteban picked up her bag, carrying it to the car and setting it in the back seat.

"Esteban, I can manage myself." She complained, groaning and following him to where he was waiting in his vehicle.

"What kind of a parent would I be if I left a fifteen-year-old girl out here alone?" He asked, getting in without another word. Paisley followed; there was no changing his mind now.


	16. Nathan's Letters (07/2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every letter he sent had been collected and saved by her.

Letters she’d received from Nathan had accumulated. She didn’t know where he was but he wrote about being in a psych ward. How it was day in and day out and how he was feeling. Paisley didn’t have a clue how to feel when she’d been found by the girl named Charlotte. He’d been doing well, according to the letters and she was glad but she didn’t have a way of getting a letter to him to let him know that she missed him. To let him know she was glad he was getting through this. He was being advised to take a deal to testify against Mark Jefferson if they ever found him. The letters were stuffed in shoe boxes, ones she’d gotten from Sean on her request. She’d labeled them from when she received them and hid them wherever she could. Under her bed, the upper shelf of her closet. Her aunt didn’t bother to look around or search for the letters, meaning she probably had no knowledge of them. Sean had found them once and opened one, he’d read two sentences in when she had come back and snatched it away.

“I’m sorry. It was just there.” He admitted, embarrassed.

“Just don’t read any letter written like this. None of them with a butterfly on them.” She scolded, placing the letter back into its place. Paisley hadn’t meant to be so harsh but these letters were her only connection to Nathan. Her only connection to something so familiar even amongst the chaos she’d been through only two years prior. There were photos but the Nathan that had been sending the letters seemed new and level-headed. Grounded and less angry. It meant he was getting better and it meant she could too without the threat of Mark Jefferson.

 

Dear Paisley,

I’m still locked up here. I hope Charlotte is doing a good job of avoiding your aunt to deliver these letters. I miss you and our days at Blackwell but I’m glad that shit is over. Soon enough they’ll find Jefferson. I hope they find him and crucify that bastard. I know the trial is postponed until I’m “better” and I’m glad.

I wish I could see fireworks. Shit, I wish I could set some off. I don’t want you to ever visit me here, you’d think it’s effing insane. I have horrible days sometimes and I don’t want you to watch me lose my shit, it’s embarrassing. I want to get better but I hope they find him first. When I get out I’m planning on testifying to all the bullshit he did, all the drugging he had us participate in, all the kidnapping. Rachel Amber’s death. I’ll testify to the shit he did to me, and to you.

Every day that goes by I feel like I’m fighting back my attitude from Blackwell. When I get out I hope we could go out and do something, maybe go out to eat.

With lots of love, Nate.


	17. Six Feet Under (10/28/2016) -(11/19/2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paisley faces the repercussions of stepping in when she isn't supposed to.

Paisley knew this could turn out badly if she didn't put a stop to it. She slowly stood to her feet, hands up and the cop turned to her. Everyone's voices overlapping but she called out to the cop.

  
"We didn't do anything wrong. Brett can barely breathe, you should focus on him instead of arresting us--" Sean, Daniel, and Esteban's voices overlapped once more, telling her to get back down on her knees but she refused to, resulting in a loud bang ringing out.

Paisley gasped, her eyes wandering down to her stomach where there was a vibrant and sticky red blossoming through her pale gray shirt. She collapsed to her knees, the cop dropped his gun, her hands pressed to her stomach as Sean came to sit next to her.

  
"Oh fuck, oh shit. What do I do?" He pressed his hands to her stomach, trying to stop the blood from leaving too quickly.

 

"I'm scared-- I don't wanna die." She whimpered, her eyes shedding tears. The officer was already calling for an ambulance as Esteban held Daniel who was crying and panicked.

 

"You're not gonna, I swear, Paisley." It was getting harder for her to breathe, she knew this was the end. When she reached her hand out to rewind, time wouldn't budge for her. She could hear the sirens and her eyelids felt heavy.

 

"S-Sean? Sean--" she tried to preserve her strength. Paisley knew she needed to survive.

 

"C'mon Paisley, stay with me. Please don't leave me." He cried, tears falling down his face. The ambulance arrived and Sean feared the worst.

 

"Seanie, I wouldn't ever leave you." _Because I love you._ Behind her eyelids she saw flashes of her life, she felt herself moving. Noises and shadows to keep her company. Her mind replayed her and Sean's summer nights. It was not even a week after Paisley's death and they had her wake. It was November 4th, to be exact. For Sean the days seemed to blur together as he became mindless. Esteban had to limit access to him being alone in fear that he'd get even more depressed watching videos of him, paisley, and Lyla.

November 5th is when they laid her to rest in the cemetery in Seattle, right next to her parents. In the distance Sean saw an owl in a tree, staring him in the eye. He held its intriguing gaze.

 

  
Three weeks following her death, he witnessed her aunt sitting outside and smoking a cigarette. He wondered if he could have access to some of Paisley's things.

 

"Hi Mrs. Jefferson, I was wondering if you would let me go through Paisley's things?" She gave him a hard stare. She didn't even bother to cry when Paisley had died, Sean hated this woman more than anything.

 

"Whatever. You know where her room is."

 

"Thanks." As he opened the door, she stopped him once more.

 

"If you want to take her shit, you can. I don't need it and was gonna sell it anyways." He scoffed and nodded, heading straight for her room. When he closed the door behind himself, he locked it and leaned up against her decorated door. Sean gave the room a small once over, gazing at the photos she once had displayed on the wall in a collage. Pictures were missing. He went straight for under her bed, searching the boxes and finding the one she had marked 2015. When he removed the lid, letters and pictures seemed to pop out. He took his time skimming her letter boxes and even found a box with his name written on it. When he opened it he was surprised to find photos of him and her. All of them were of him and her, some even including Lyla and Daniel. The photos went back farther than when he remembered meeting her, most of them marked 2012. There was a latter at the bottom and it was addressed to him.

 

 

Dear Sean,

  
You'd probably never get this letter but I figured I'd write it anyway.

  
There was a long time ago that I used to be able to time travel. It sounds impossible but it's true. Find my diary. All my sins are laid bare there.

 

These photos seem impossible but they're not. I travelled to an alternate timeline where my parents were alive and I saw you.

 

My mother knew we'd be great together one day and told me we had a grand future. I'm writing this to get it out of my system because I can't believe I know someone as special as you.

 

I'm glad I got to meet you, your dad, Daniel, and Lyla. I don't know what I'd do without you all or where I'd be.

 

Be careful around my aunt, Sean.

 

Lots of love, Paisley.


End file.
